phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Agent K (kangaroo)
Agent Letter Does he have to be a kangaroo, he could be a marsupial? Manny the Marsupial, Agent M. The article assumes he only goes by kangaroo, but the agent who is a cat goes by kitty instead of cat. felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Could be Roy the 'Roo, too. We just don't know. Unfortunately, we don't add speculation to articles, remember? (Glad to see you here, felinoel.) —Topher (Talk) 08:42, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Roy the 'Roo, I like that, anyways I wasn't saying to call him Agent M, I was saying we shouldn't talk about sharing code names or at least just not only talk about it, implying that this agent could only be Agent K or kept unnamed. There are other options and I think that if we keep that option up the other option should be included. felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : Keep in mind that we are trying to discourage people from creating names for characters. For example, there was a person from Mexico that has been trying to assign nicknames to people like Milly and Bobbi Fabulous. — RRabbit42 14:36, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ok...? Any thoughts on the rest of my post? felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:53, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, marsupials include koalas and Sugar Gliders, so without a picture it may not be automatic that someone thinks "kangaroo" when they read the name Manny the Marsupial. Roy the 'Roo would mean that the agent code name would be Agent R, and there's already at least one raccoon at The Agency. :::I just checked the history of the page and I was the one that created it. So, the speculation in the article about the cat being Agent K is my fault. — RRabbit42 03:52, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::But thats not the point, the point is it should either have no speculation or all speculation. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm gonna step in here to specify. I believe what RR is trying to say is that he admits he accidentally speculated. Now, this should be reworded and Agent K should be renamed to "Unnamed kitty." The Flash {talk} 15:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::What I am asking is does everyone want this article to include both the current info as well as info talking about how he doesn't have to be agent K he could be other letters because he could be called by other names, or should the current info on the cat being called Agent K be removed. ::::::And I thought they said the cat was Agent K in the episode? Or did they just call him a kitty? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:15, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::They never called the kitty anything but "kitty." Also, where did Agent D come from? How are we sure he's different? And it seems like pure speculation that he's Agent D, which we're discussing removing here. The Flash {talk} 16:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::As it says in the page edit, if a dog is a different breed, it doesn't seem logical to assume its the same dog. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Actually the agents go by the first letter of their first names. (Agent P, 'P'inky the Chihuahua) --AgentP 21:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hm. The picture of the Kangaroo in the audience of the Dr. Feelbetter show shows her with her nemesis. He looks an awful lot like Bill Cosby. Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 16:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) So apparently in Where's My Perry? this Kangaroo is assigned a letter, K. What should we do? 13:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Page wise, "Agent K" is currently taken by the cat agent. So... maybe rename this page to "Agent K (kangaroo)"? ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::That was why I didn't just automatically rename the page to Agent K, would that name work though? 16:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Unless the cat agent was referred to another name in "Where's My Perry?", then yes it would. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC)